


Absolutely Puuurfect

by kuncookingfairy



Category: NCT
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy
Summary: Johnny is a lonely businessman looking for companionship. He decides to get a hybrid like his friend, Lucas. He wants one that’s already settled so he rules out any kittens or puppies. He thinks dogs need too much attention and care which doesn’t fit his slightly busy lifestyle. So he sets his eyes on a cat. Little does he know he finds the most puuuurfect Maine Coon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My friend wrote a Dojae spin off of you guys wanted to check it out! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056878/chapters/37487606

Johnny had another late night at the office and coming home to an empty apartment got lonelier as time went by. He looked to his table where he had put the hybrid adoption centre that Lucas had given him.Lucas insisted that if he was too busy for a love life of a pet a hybrid was the way to go. He thought of the other’s hybrid Jungwoo. The boy was slim and tall, almost as tall as his owner and his owner’s friend. He had deep blue hair that complemented his Smokey grey ears. He was a Ragamuffin if Johnny had remembered correctly. His ears and tail were fuzzy and always looked shiny and silky. Even though the boy was part cat he acted even more like a dog. Following his owner around the house and wanting to cuddle all the time. However, Lucas was smitten with his hybrid and spoiled him.

 

Johnny decided that he would at least go down to the shelter to take a look at what was there. He needed someone that would fit into his schedule. Not a kitten or a puppy that’s for sure. He didn’t have the time or energy to have either. Probably not a dog, he loved dogs however, the need for affection and the distaste for being alone was fair to the poor pup. He finally decided to look at the older cats. Someone that was already settled and wouldn’t mind him working long hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When morning rolled around Johnny got up, showered and dressed in some of his casual, yet comfy clothes. He decided against putting in contacts and took out his glasses. After eating breakfast he decided to go down to the hybrid centre.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Hybrid Heaven! How can I help you today?” The boy working was shorter than Johnny was but I mean who wasn’t. He had soft pink hair and was wearing a comfy sweater and jeans. His name tag read Taeyong.

 

“Hello, I was interested in adopting a hybrid so I thought I would come have a look.”

 

“Oh excellent! What kind of hybrid were you thinking about?”

 

“I was thinking of maybe a cat hybrid?”

 

“You seem unsure. How about you come see who we have and see what clicks. Many people come in here with an idea of what they want and instead find someone they need.” Taeyong smiled. “Follow me.”

 

Johnny followed the shorter to a cafe/library area. There was an area that had a tv and games for the younger ones and video games for the older ones. He saw a group of 5 puppy hybrid boys run past him with the last one bumping into his legs.

 

“Wow mister! You’re so tall!! I want to be as tall as you when I get bigger!” The boy said staring up at the tall man.

 

“Then you’ll have to eat all your vegetables and drink lots of milk okay?” Johnny said picking the boy up.“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Chenle!!” The boy smiled. If only Johnny had time to devote to this little cutie.

 

“Well Chenle, be a good boy and eat properly and you can get tall like hyung okay?”

 

“Okay~~”

 

“Chenle hurry up!! Let’s play~~~”

 

“Okay I’m coming!” Chenle called back Johnny smiled at the little pup and set him back on the ground. “Bye hyung!”

 

“Bye Chenle.” Johnny smiled before the small boy ran off ears flying out behind him. 

 

“Cute isn’t he? All the puppies luckily are close to finalizing their adoption. Most of them are from the same little but a few of the older ones have different parents but they’re all close.”

 

“They’re so cute and...happy. I hope they go to nice homes.” Johnny said smiling.

 

“We try and make sure that the homes are the best before we let them go.” Taeyong smiled.

 

Suddenly two boys crashed into each other and started to cry. Johnny was about to go help the poor puppies up but someone beat him to it. It was a cat hybrid, he was definitely an older hybrid. He looked to be about 23 years old, or not that much younger than Johnny’s 26 years. He was a little on the short side with soft brown hair with fluffy brown ears and a big fluffy tail. The boy scooped up the two crying boys and checked for injuries.Once he knew they were okay he cuddled and soothes the boys and asked what happened.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Ge!”

 

“Okay one at a time.” Johnny was floored by the softness of the hybrids voice. His voice wasn’t as soft as Jungwoo’s but it was soft and had a nice melody to it.

 

“Who’s that?” Johnny asked.

 

“Hmmm?? Kun?” Taeyong asked.

 

“Yeah the cat hybrid...” Johnny said looking around. Noticing now that all the other hybrids were young to mid teen. The cat hybrid in question was definitely “too old” for the shelter.

 

“Oh, he was given to us a few years ago, when he was 18 I think. Since he’s not small and cute anymore a lot of people and families don’t want a hybrid that they can’t raise.” Taeyong said sadly looking at the scene of the cat making the group of puppies laugh. “Now, he thinks no one will adopt him. He’s given up trying to interact with people looking to adopt. If you’re interested I can give you his profile to read?”

 

“Yeah, actually that sounds great.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Once they left the lounge area, they entered a plush office. Taeyong opened the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet and fished out the file he was looking for.

 

“Here you go.” Taeyong smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Johnny smiled opening up the file seeing a profile picture of the cat hybrid, it looked to be when he first came to the shelter, his face a little rounder and sadness in his eyes. The boy, well man was currently 24, birthday January 1. No history of illness and his registered breed was a Maine Coon. Was left outside the centre when he was 18 by his family. No reason given and according to the report the boy didn’t know why he was abandoned either. In his 6 years at the shelter he’s had no incidents with other hybrids or with people visiting. His skills were listed, singing, cooking, and magic. His main language was Chinese, but has a good Korean level. He closed the file and placed it on the table in front of him. “So, if I wanted to adopt him, when could I bring him home?”

 

“Whenever works for you. Let me just check your credentials.” Taeyong said grabbing forms from another drawer in the filing cabinet.

 

“I have everything prepared. If you’d like I can email everything to you right now.” Johnny said taking out his phone.

 

“How..” Taeyong started to ask.

 

“My friend got his hybrid here and recommended me. I’ve had my documents ready for a while but only now had time to come down.”

 

“Oh?! Who’s your friend?”

 

“Lucas.”

 

“Ah he adopted Jungwoo! How’s the cutie doing? He never calls anymore. Tell him he’s due for a visit will you?”

 

“I shall pass the message along.”

 

“Why don’t you grab a coffee and I’ll let you know when I’m done with all the paperwork.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Johnny walked back to the lounge area and ordered an americano. While he was waiting he tried to see where his new....roommate was. After peering around a little he saw the cat by the window soaking up sunlight. It looked like the boy was reading however he had slowly dozed off as the book had slid to his lap and his head was against the window. He was so...cute. There was no other word for the other. He was simply adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny was checking updates on his phone when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see Chenle. He smiled and picked the pup up.

 

“Hello again.” Johnny smiled.

 

“Hello hyung. I was wondering if you could read me a story. Kun Ge promised but he fell asleep while I was playing.” The boy pouted.

 

“Does Kun Ge read to you often?” Johnny asked taking the book from the boys hands.

 

“Mhmmm! He’s the best! But he gets sleepy.” Chenle said pointing to the Maine Coon still sleeping softly.

 

“I see that. Let’s read the story!” Johnny smiled opening the book. He was about halfway through when the smaller started to rub his eyes and got down from his lap. He slowly went to the sleeping cat and make himself comfortable in the others lap. He saw the other puppies Chenle was playing with join in to cuddle the cat.

 

“They often call him mom, it’s cute.” Taeyong said sitting down across from Johnny. “We’re going to miss him taking care of the babies. “

 

“Wait. Does that mean...?” Johnny asked.

 

“He’s all yours whenever you’d like to take him.”

 

“I’ll wait until he wakes up. He looks too comfortable.”

 

“You could come back later...?”

 

“I don’t have anything else to do today. I don’t mind.”

 

“Well, let me give you a run down of your new friend.” Taeyong smiled. “He’s fairly easy to take care of... actually he’s no trouble. He pretty much takes care of himself and doesn’t need help with much. However, if he gets overwhelmed he won’t come to you. He’ll withdrawal and keep to himself. So you have to take initiative there. Hmmm... I feel like that’s it. He won’t admit it but he likes being taken care of no matter how much he takes care of others, but he won’t ask for attention. He gets flustered pretty easily and it’s cute. When Jungwoo first came he didn’t know what to do. You know how flirty and touchy Jungwoo is. He was bigger than Kun and would cuddle him a lot and call him cute hyung. Every time he’d blush.”

 

“He sounds very sweet and cute.” Johnny smiled listening about his new...friend? Roommate? It didn’t feel right calling the other man a pet.

 

“Oh, he is.” Taeyong smiled. He noticed that the cat hybrid was stirring. The puppies woke up and decided it was play time again. Taeyong got up and walked over to Kun. “Hey! It’s time for you to pack up...”

 

“Hyung!! I thought I could stay here and work! You don’t have to pay me!! Just let me stay, that’s all I ask! I-“

 

“Woah, slow down. I’m not kicking you out... you got adopted.” Taeyong smiled rubbing the others ears.

 

“Adopted?!” Kun questioned looking confused. “Who wants to adopt me? I’m too old, my pedigree isn’t the best and I’m not that cute!”

 

“Kun-ah” Taeyong said cupping the youngest face. “You’re a wonderful person, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I’m not lying, the man over there has adopted you. He’s friend with Lucas.”

 

“Really?” Kun asked looking over to the man that he was soon going to live with. The man was very tall, he had a good fashion sense from what Kun could see. His hair was a soft brown with a slight wave to it and round glasses sat on his nose. His eyes were almond shaped and his lips were...plush. He looked a little cold and unreachable. He recognized the man as the one who Chenle had bumped into and instead of getting mad he picked the boy up and cuddled him. Just then the man looked up and saw him staring and waved. Kun feeling embarrassed looked away feeling his face heat up.

 

“Handsome isn’t he?” Taeyong laughed at Kun’s flushes face.

 

“Uhh I don’t know. I guess so?” Kun replied.

 

“Let’s go meet him!” Taeyong said dragging Kun up, his book falling to the floor.

 

The two approached Johnny’s table. Taeyong smiling and sitting down on the chair he was sitting on before and Kun slowly approaching the table. His fluffy tail slowly moving backand forth behind him.

 

“Have a seat please.” Johnny smiled pointing to the chair next to him.

 

“Ah, thank you.” Kun said bowing his head slightly and sitting down.

 

“So, lets go over the rules you have in place at your house Johnny and each other’s basic likes, dislikes and expectations.”

 

“Ummm I don’t have rules I don’t think...? I work a little late into the night so I hope you don’t mind being alone a little during the week. I don’t work late all the time but I could have to stay without much notice. As long as you’re not too messy I guess is my only rule?”

 

“ You sound very relaxed...uh...Johnny ssi” Kun started realizing he didn’t know what to call the other. His owner? Master? Friend?

 

“Ah just call me Hyung, we’re going to be friends and roommates so let’s get along well okay?” Johnny smiled at the others politeness. “ Can I call you Kun-ah?”

 

“Oh yes, that’s fine.” Kun said flushing pink. He was usually the older one and was only called in such a manner by Taeyong. “I think I am pretty clean and if you will allow it, I would like to be in charge of cleaning. It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Oh, yes of course! I’m fairly clean but I hate cleaning!” Johnny smiled. “However, don’t feel obligated to do anything. You’re my roommate not caretaker. I am looking for company not a maid.”

 

“Company, ummm I’m not necessarily skilled in that area. But, ummm I can try...” Kun said quietly. Flushing a deeper red this time.

 

“Skilled? Like talking or...?” Johnny asked.

 

“Kun! I would never let someone like that adopt you!” Taeyong laughed at the youngest assumption. “He’s just looking for a friend.”

 

“Wait, huh?” Johnny said looking between the two confused.

 

“Ah! It’s nothing. “ Kun quickly replied, ears folding down.

 

“Alright Kun, your turn.” Taeyong smiled.

 

“Ummm I don’t have rules since it’s your house. Due to my breed I tend to sleep a lot, and I sleep deeply so don’t worry about waking me up. If you have any schedule changes please just let me know I don’t want to be an inconvenience for you.” Kun said thinking carefully. “Also, my Korean is getting better but with more technical language I still struggle please be patient with me if I don’t understand. Would I be able to come back and visit until the puppies are picked up by their families?”

 

“Of course! If there’s anything you don’t know or need help with please feel free to ask!” Johnny replied. “ Of course you can come back and spend time with the puppies. I’ve only met one for about 20minutes and I would want to come back and spend more time with them.”

 

“Alright well Johnny’s going to sign some paper work, why don’t you go pack your things?” Taeyong suggested.

 

“Yes, I’ll wait here when I am done. “ Kun said getting up and pushing in the chair he had been sitting in. Then he bowed to the two men sitting and walked to get his things.

 

“He’s so polite and cute.” Johnny smiled watching the other go.

 

“I know. Please take care of him. He won’t admit it but he’s been lonely. I think his confidence is also down seeing all his friends leave.”

 

“I will do my best.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Kun to pick his things since he didn’t have that much to begin with. Just 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, 2 pairs of pyjamas, 4 shirts and one fall jacket. He didn’t have that much since he was inside the centre all the time. The only thing he had of any significance was his old collar that was too small for him anymore. It was a simple light blue collar with a small circular tag with his name on it and the phone number of the boy he grew up with. Unable to part with it he tucked it into the front pocket of his jeans, took one long look at his room and left.

 

After the paper work was finalized Johnny went back to the cafe to see Kun on the floor with the puppies cuddling him.

 

“Hyung~~~~ please come and visit us before we go!”

 

“Ge who’s going to read us stories and cuddle us?”

 

“I’ll be back! I promise!”

 

“Really??” The group asked.

 

“Pinky promise??”

 

“Pinky promise” Kun smiled linking pinkies with all the boys and promising that he’ll be back soon.

 

“ Are you ready to go?” Johnny asked.

 

“I think so yes.” Kun replied, standing up and giving each pup one more hug before departing. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

The car ride was a little awkward as neither man spoke and the hybrid was consistently looking out the window. Johnny soon realized that the other was looking around in wonder.

 

“When was the last time you saw the city?” Johnny asked.

 

“I didn’t go outside much. My first home I was an indoor pet, I only ever went to the playground with my boy. I think I saw parts the night I was brought to the centre.” Kun said looking up at the tall buildings they passed.

 

“So you’ve never seen Namsan tower or the palace?” Johnny inquired.

 

“Ah! I’ve seen them on tv and read about them in books!” Kun smiled.

 

“We’ll have to go. I have some holidays I can take coming up.” Johnny said trying to remember what month he could take holidays from his job.

 

“Oh no. Save your holidays for time with your girlfriend or family!”

 

“I have no girlfriend and my family still lives abroad.” Johnny said turning into the underground parking of his apartment. “Besides it’s always fun to visit with a friend right?”

 

“Well, if you would like I’ll accompany you.”

 

“Kun-ah, don’t be so formal.” Johnny smiled pulling into his parking spot. “Also I think Jungwoo and Lucas should be here soon.”

 

“Ah really?” Kun asked, his ears standing up straight. Cute Johnny thought.“It’s been so long since I’ve seen them.”

 

“We’re going to have dinner together. I figured it would be easier to see some familiar faces.” Johnny said parking and unbuckling his seatbelt to get out of the car.

 

“Thank you, you’ve very considerate of me.” Kun said. His ear flicking to the side and following the taller man.

 

“It’s no problem! So I live on the tenth floor.” The elevator doors opened and Johnny stepped inside when he went to explain the elevator to the other he saw that the other was staring at him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I have only read about elevators and seen them tv or in movies...” Kun hesitated looking inside, his tail flicked and his ears were slightly folded.

 

“Are you perhaps...nervous?” Johnny asked looking at the other. The smaller breathes and made eye contact with him. The first time they had locked eyes.

 

“Ummm... a little.” Kun replied. Ears going flat against his head and his face flushing a pretty pink.

 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. I’m right here.” Johnny said reaching out to take Kun’s hand. Rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand. The smaller’s hand was so smooth and soft he noted. “We’ll take it slow.”

 

“Okay. I can do it.” Kun said cautiously stepping onto the elevator.

 

“There you go. See! No problem.” Johnny smiled reaching his other hand out to pet the hybrid’s silky ears. “Any problems. Please come to me.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Kun said looking down at their hands still together. Flushing he looked back to Johnny went he spoke again.

 

“So, I live on the tenth floor, so first you’ll have to scan a key card which I’ll give you and then press number ten.” Johnny explained. Kun watched carefully hoping to be able to remember the simple instructions.The button lit up and up they went.

 

The two men stepped off the elevator. Still holding hands Johnny pulled Kun along.

 

“I live in 1004, and I have a passcode the code number is 1379. So all you have to do is touch here and then key in the numbers.” The lock played a song and the lock slid out of place. Johnny opened the door and pulled the other in. Finally releasing the shorter hand so they could take off their shoes. “Looks like they beat us.”

 

Johnny lead Kun to the living where they saw the two visitors making out on the couch. Johnny quickly decided to show Kun his room first.

 

“Let’s come back in a few minutes.” Johnny said leading the other down the hall. “Here is the bathroom, your room will be across the hall and the two rooms on the end are my room and my office.”

 

“Thank you so much...hyung.” Kun said opening the door and seeing a big plush bed in the centre, the wide windows allowed for optimal sunlight. He carefully placed his bag next to the dresser and looked around. It was so big!

 

“Let’s go back before they go any further.”Johnny said walking out and back to the living room. Upon their return the younger ones were sitting side by side talking quietly.

 

“Xuxi, Jungwoo this is my new roommate Kun.”

 

“Kun ge!”

 

“Kun hyung!”

 

“Hello. Long time no see.” Kun smiled at the two. His ears flicking to the sides. Soon he was enveloped by Jungwoo the taller pulling him into a big hug while rubbing his face against his hair purring.

 

“Hyung~~~” Jungwoo purred. Kun smiled and reached up to pet the taller’s ears. He was quickly pulled to the couch and sat between Jungwoo and Lucas. While still being cuddled. “I miss our cozy naps. Are you sleepy? Let’s nap!!”

 

“Jungwoo-yah, there are people here it would be rude just to sleep.” Kun smiled. But now that the younger had mentioned it, he was quite sleepy. His eyes were feeling heavy and the warmth coming from Jungwoo was making him drowsy.

 

“It’s okay. Why don’t you two take a nap and we’ll decide on what to eat and order it. We’ll wake you up when it comes.” Johnny said smiling at how sleepy Kun had started looking. Literally everything about the other man was cute. “Take Woo to your room and rest.”

 

“Let’s go hyung~” Jungwoo called out pulling Kun off the couch before the other slept.

 

“Okay... wake us up later please.” Kun said before he disappeared down the hallway being pulled by the other cat.

 

Once they were in his room Kun felt the younger push him onto the bed and pulled him close for warm cuddles.

 

“Hyung you finally have a home and it’s Johnny hyung. We’ll be able to see each other a lot.” Jungwoo said snuggling closer if it was possible, rubbing his ears against the others head. “You’re lucky, Johnny hyung is so nice.”

 

“Yeah, I’m very happy.”

 

“Good, you deserve it.” Was the last thing Kun heard before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, you adopted Kun Ge?” Lucas questioned.

 

“Yeah. He fit what I was looking for.”

 

“I didn’t know you like them soft hyung. I know you like cute things but...”

 

“He seemed the most settled and I think we’d get along well.”

 

“Hmmm that’s true. If I knew that what you were looking for I could have suggested Kun Ge from the beginning.”

 

“So what do you want to eat?”

 

“Haha trying to change the conversation I see.” Lucas smirked.

 

“I could kick you out you know.”

 

“But you won’t.” Lucas smiled genuinely. “You like taking care of your donsaengs too much.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kun was awoken by a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

 

“Hmmmm... what time is it?” He whispered turning around. He came face to face with the man who adopted him.

 

“It’s about 7pm, foods here.” Johnny said looking at the hybrid. His hair was a little messy from the bed and he still looked really sleepy.

 

“Okay. I’m coming.” Kun replied quietly. He gingerly got up and fixed his hair. He noticed that Jungwoo had already left to go to the living room. He slowly padded out, still feeling sleepy.

 

“We got Chinese Kun Ge!” Lucas exclaimed opening the take out containers.

 

“I can see and smell, I can’t wait to eat some.” Kun smiled sitting down next to Johnny and across from the other two.

 

“Hyung! You should show you’re appreciation!” Jungwoo smiled. Looking between the two across from him. “You should thank him using aegyo!”

 

“Yeah Ge! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen your aegyo.”

 

“Ah, I can’t do it well.” Kun flushes looking down to his plate. His ears folding down and tail swishing back and forth.

 

“Watch and learn.” Jungwoo smiled. He got up and talked around the table. “Johnny hyung~~~ Jungwoo was so hungry! Thank you!”

 

Kun’s ears and tail stood straight watching Jungwoo rub his head against the eldest’s shoulder and neck. He even had the nerve to purr.

 

“You’re welcome Jungwoo-yah.” Johnny laughed being tickled by the younger’s hair and fuzzy ears. He reached up to scratch his ears.

 

“That’s enough Woo. Come sit back down.” Lucas laughed, looking at Kun’s expression. It was...interesting.

 

“See! Easy! Now it’s your turn.” Jungwoo smiled sitting down.

 

“Ah, I’ll try...” Kun hesitated looking slowly to Johnny.He took his hands from his lap and placed them gently on the others arm. Looking up through his lashes he slowly gathered his courage. “Hyung~~~ Kunnie was so hungry. You’re the best hyung everrrrrr~”

 

After finishing Kun quickly withdrew and turn back, putting his hands in his lap, his face bright red. Johnny was speechless. He could hardly contain himself. Jungwoo was always cute and touchy so he was use to it. However, this. This was something else. The other was so honest and there was something else there that Johnny couldn’t place.

 

“Now it’s my turn hyung!” Lucas exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him and Jungwoo swooped into action.

 

“Lucas, they’ll make you do it until it’s the perfect cuteness why don’t we finish eating first?” Jungwoo tried to suggest food to distract the other.

 

“Okay!” The other yelled in English. How Jungwoo lived with the other, the two other man wondered. Johnny decided it was easy to control the youngest’s energy by keeping him...active.

 

After eating everyone went back to the living room to watch a movie. I’m the middle of deciding Johnny noticed that one member of their group was missing. He decided to let the younger two fight over which Marvel movie they’d watch. He heard some rustling from the kitchen to see Kun sorting all the plastics and organizing all real dishes that were used.

 

“Hey, you know you don’t have to clean up everything by yourself right?” Johnny said quietly not to startle the other. Which failed as he saw the hybrid jump a little.

 

“Ah, but I don’t want it to sit around. That’s how you get bugs.” Kun said looking at Johnny’s eyes before going back to what he was doing.

 

“Alright, let me help you. Since you look like your about to wash the dishes I’ll dry them and put them away. Deal?” Johnny sees Kun nod and hears a hum of approval. “We’ll make the other two take the garbage out on their way out.”

 

When they finished the few dishes that they had they were told by the younger ones that they had decided on a movie. Johnny grabbed some snack out of the cupboard to give to Kun to bring into the living room. He grabbed 4 beer from the fridge and went to sit down. Lucas was leaning against the arm rest with Jungwoo sitting next to him, who in turn pulled Kun down leaving a space for Johnny on the other side by the arm rest. He place the beer on the table and sat downhe opened the cans and passed them out. He saw Kun sniff at what was inside.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“Beer. You haven’t had beer before?” Johnny asked. Seeing the other shake his head he couldn’t help but think of all the new things that they would be able to do together, Kun didn’t seem to have much experience of the world. He was growing more curious about how Kun was raised.  Kun seems wary yet fascinated by all the things he’s experiencing for the first time. “Just have a try. If you don’t like it, then I’ll get you something else.”

 

“It smells weird...” Kun pouted. But went to try it regardless. As soon as the liquid entered his mouth he scrunched up his nose. After swallowing he looked up at Johnny. “I don’t think I like it.”

 

For the rest of the movie, Kun had a soda while the other three boys drank. However, after the third drink, when Jungwoo started getting bolder with his touches Johnny decided to cut him off. He didn’t want the other two to start anything while Kun and himself were still there.

 

It was just about halfway through the movie when Johnny felt weight on his shoulder. Kun has fallen asleep and was sleeping on him. He looked at his serene sleeping face as the light from the tv flickered over it.

 

“See hyung, so sleepy. Isn’t it cute?” Jungwoo slurred moving to cuddle the smaller man between them, his ears flattened out and his tail swishing. “You should be more careful now that you have a hybrid.”

 

“More careful with what?” Johnny asked readjusting himself so Kun’s head wasn’t at such a weird angle. When he looked to Jungwoo, the other simply smiled.

 

“You should do some research hyung.” The younger teased.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie had ended and Jungwoo was fast asleep. Lucas maneuvered the older to place him on his back.

 

“Here hyung, give me the garbage. I’ll take it out as we go.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah man.” He said in English causing Johnny to muffle his laughter.

 

“Get home safely! Bye Xuxi!” Johnny said closing the door behind his friend. He turned to see his new roommate curled up on the couch tail over his thigh andhanging off the side of the couch. He decided he should try and wake up the sleeping man.

 

“Kun-ah, Kuuuunnn” Johnny whispered lighting shaking the sleeping cats shoulder. No war flicks or tail swishes. He must be in a deep sleep. He decided he might as well carry him to his bed. The couch was comfy for sure, but his first night in his home should be a comfortable sleep. He rolled the sleeping man onto his back and hooked his arms under his legs and behind his back. He carried the hybrid into the room and lightly placed him on the bed. Luckily Kun had changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants before his nap with Jungwoo so there was no worrying about changing his clothes. Johnny pulled back the covers and carefully tucked him in. Before retiring to his own room for the night he softly brushed the man’s hair from his face and gave his ears a quick rub. “Good night”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Confused he rolled over to look at the time. It was 9 am on a Sunday. What? Or Who? Then he remember, his new roommate. He quickly got up and slipped on some sweat pants and slowly padded into the kitchen. Kun was at the stove frying something. He turned around to spoon what appeared to be egg onto some bowls of rice he had prepared.

 

“Oh good morning!” Kun smiled. “I wasn’t sure what time you wake up so I decided to get started and put it in the microwave if you weren’t up when I finished. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Good morning. It looks great! You do know you don’t have to do this right?” Johnny smiled leaning on the counter.

 

“I know. But it’s the least I could do to show how happy I am to be adopted.” Kun said going back to work on breakfast. His ears flick to the side “Besides, I’m use to doing this at the centre.”

 

“As long as you don’t feel obligated to do it.” Johnny said moving to turn on the coffee maker.

 

“As long as I can please you, I will do it.” Kun replied. Tail brushing Johnny’s arm.

 

Johnny choked on his own spit for a minute before realizing the other man didn’t mean anything sexual at all. He forgot Kun’s very proper way of speaking.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Johnny offered as the coffee started to drip into the coffee pot. Kun scrunched his nose before shaking his head, ears flopping slightly.

 

“No, thank you. I don’t like bitter things.” Kun replied.

 

“How about a latte then? It’s a little on the sweet side.”

 

“Okay!” Kun smiled finishing up breakfast while Johnny prepared their drinks. They both sat down to eat their breakfast when Johnny saw the smaller shiver, he quietly got up to grab a hoodie from his room. He brought it to the kitchen.

 

“Here! I know it’s a bit big, but you can wear it around the house if you feel cold.” Johnny smiled handing the hoodie to the hybrid and sitting back down to finish his meal.

 

“Thank you.” Kun said quietly, yet smiling while pulling the sweater on. The sleeves were a little too long giving the cat sweater paws. It was too cute to watch him pull the sleeve up only to have them slip back down while trying to pick up his food with his chopsticks.

 

“Here, let me help.” Johnny reached over and took the boys wrist folding the sleeves up so he could eat freely.

 

“Thank you again!”

 

“Not at all! Thank you for breakfast.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since Kun had moved in and the two men were getting along exceptionally. Johnny had taken the younger shopping to get new clothes since the weather was getting cooler and the younger didn’t have much to choose from, since he was use to staying inside all the time. After getting a whole new wardrobe that Kun insisted he didn’t need, Johnny decided that he also needed to choose his own things for the house. This consisted of Kun asking for a few more pillows and cozy blankets along with some kitchenware.  

 

Everyday they were learning new things about each other. Like Kun learned that Johnny worked hard, but was very passionate about music in his spare time. He learned the other was born and had grown up in America for a good portion of his life. He could speak English and Spanish plus Korean. He worked for a company that were innovators of technology and he had to wear a suit to work everyday (which Kun had to admit it was a look he enjoyed.). The other had been friends with Lucas for about 5-7 years now and he met Jungwoo the first day he was brought to Lucas’ home. Johnny also never got mad. Ever. When Kun has broke a plate all he got was a pat on the head and a smile saying he would clean it up. When he accidentally dyed a few of his crisp white shirts pink he just laughed and wore them to work anyways.

 

On the other hand Johnny felt that he still didn’t know too much about his fluffy friend. Sure he learned that the hybrid liked sleeping and eating sweet foods. As well, the other still was panicked about Johnny returning him for some reason. When he broke a plate after cleaning up his eyes watered and he bit his lip after an apology with his head down. He was too precious there’s no way he could get mad at the younger. Especially over something so simple as breaking a plate. No matter how many times Johnny would tell the boy not to wait up for him when he was going to be late, he still did and would be half asleep on the couch when the taller would return home.

 

“Hyung?” Johnny looked up from the file he was reading in his office. He always left the door opened, unless he was on a call to show the other man he could come in at any time. The man was standing in the doorway holding his tail. He seemed nervous and wouldn’t look at Johnny, instead choosing to look past the older man to the wall.

 

“Yes? What is it? You seem nervous? You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

 

“Ummm yes, but...” Kun seemed to hesitate before gathering his courage and just spilling what he wanted to say. “I want to get a job.”

 

“A job?” Johnny questioned. Trying to think back on why the younger would want to work.

 

“Yes...I’ve been thinking. If it was okay with you could I get a job maybe at a cafe or store? Just to help pay for things.”

 

“You know you don’t have to pay for anything right? I make enough money.” Johnny replied watching the other shift his weight from foot to foot. “However, if you would like to do something during the day and use the money for yourself then I think getting a job is a great idea.”

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Kun questioned.

 

“I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to start venturing out more now that you are more use to things.” Johnny replied truthfully. “My friend owns a cafe and could give you a few hours if you’re interested.”

 

“Oh yes! Thank you!” Kun smiled stepping into the office. He walked around to peek at what Johnny was reading. “It looks hard hyung. Aren’t you tired? You had a long day?”

 

“I am but it must be done. I want to enjoy the weekend.” Johnny smiled up at Kun watching the others ears flick to the side and back. “ Tomorrow is Saturday so I think it would be a good day we could go to the cafe together and you can see what you think.”

 

“Hmmm okay. How much more do you have to read?” Kun asked bringing his hands up to the older’s shoulders and firmly massaging the tension out. “We should watch some tv and unwind.”

 

“How are you so good at everything?” Johnny asked. “Unwind while watching tv? You just want me to pet you”

 

“Ah! No, I just-“ Kun blushed.

 

“I’m just teasing you. But if you want me to pet you, you just have to ask.”

 

“Hyung when your finished please pet me~” Kun said in the cutest voice he could muster. Johnny had only heard this cute voice a few times and he wasn’t expecting it now. The younger’s aegyo was too cute. He quickly threw down the document he was reading.

 

“Let’s go watch some tv.” Johnny said standing up and grabbing the younger’s hand to drag him out of the office.

 

“Hyung, your work-”

 

“Will be there Sunday night. Let’s go, my pretty kitty has demanded pets.” Johnny only realized what he had said after he had said it. Even though they were in the dark hall Johnny could see how red the other’s face had gotten.

 

“You think I’m pretty hyung?” Kun asked looking up through his eyelashes. Hesitant to look at Johnny’s face.

 

“Well...yeah of course.” Johnny breathes look from the hybrids eyes down to his plush lips and back up. Then down his face down his neck and to see the other was wearing a hoodie that was definitely too big for him. “Are you wearing my sweater?”

 

“Oh, ummm...yes?” Kun said bitting his lip. “I hope it’s okay?”

 

“It’s totally fine!” The older insisted. “How about let’s change into some comfy clothes and be comfy?”

 

“Okay.” Kun smiled walking into his room to change. Johnny walked to his room to do the same thing.

 

After changing the two sat on the couch and decided on what to watch. After about an hour or so Johnny could feel Kun’s restlessness. Quickly deciding, he asked the younger what was wrong.

 

“Ummm I am just curious...” Kun started quickly glancing to Johnny before looking back to the tv. “Why did you call me a pretty kitty?”

 

“Because you are?” Johnny responded. “You are really cute and your ears and tail are so soft and silky. You have a great personality. When you smile you have the cutest dimples and I want to make you smile and laugh every day just so I can see them.”

 

“Oh.” Kun said. He was blushing a deep red, he wasn’t use to such compliments. He glanced back to Johnny, eyes flickering to his lips and his heart beating rapidly. “Ummmm I....”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know what I think of you.” Johnny smiled bring the smaller in for some cuddles and head pats. The smaller cuddled in closely making sure to rub his cheek and ears on the older’s chest and neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to the end. Please leave comments~~  
> Also, there's going to be some jealousy coming. Be prepared.

The next day when the two had gotten up, washed and dressed they headed out the door and to the cafe. Luckily it was in walking distance, he didn’t think Kun was quite ready for the bus. Kun was at attention as they walked, memorizing the way trying not to get distracted by all the things around him. Everything was fine until a loud truck startled the hybrid and Johnny instinctively reached for his hand, intertwined their fingers and patted the younger’s head and ears.

 

“Hey, you’re okay. It’s just a truck.” Johnny soothed. They continued to walk until they got to a shop that had big windows out front with bench seating by the window. As they walked in the cafe had an old-fashion feel mixed with a homey feel.

 

“Welcome to Ncity cafe- Johnny!” The man at the counter called out. He swiftly came out from behind to give the taller man a hug. Kun’s tail bristled a little at this stranger touching his...roommate...? “Oh! You must be Kun! Johnny has told me all about you! I was wondering when he was going to stop hiding you away.”

 

“Because I knew this is how you would act Taeil.” Johnny sighed. “Kun this is Taeil my friend who owns this cafe.”

 

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you!” Kun greeted, ears standing up straight and tail tense. “I’m Kun.”

 

“You were right, he’s adorable!” Taeil exclaimed reaching out to pet his ears. It wasn’t as nice as when Johnny petted him, but it was still nice. “Do you know how to make coffee?”

 

“No, but I can cook pretty good and I’m a fast learner!”

 

“Excellent! Come on back and let’s get you started.” Taeil said sweeping Kun away from Johnny. Johnny made an attempt to follow but was soon stopped by Taeil. “Nu-uh, employees only. Go have a seat and we’ll make you your usual.”

 

Kun followed Taeil to the back and was brought to the employee room. He was shown the lockers and where to put all his things.

 

“Alright here’s your uniform.” Taeil said showing Kun what he was to wear. The uniform consisted of black pants, a white collared shirt with a black ribbon and an apron. He went to grab the uniform when Taeil hung it up on the locker and started pulling the hybrid’s shirt off.

 

“I- uh, Taeil ssi!” Kun stuttered.

 

“Call me hyung.” Taeil said as he successfully pulled off the cat’s jacket, hoodie and shirt leaving him in an undershirt.

 

“Hyung, please I didn’t know that this was that kind of cafe.” Kun struggled to get out.Taeil stopped and looked at him confused.

 

“What kind of cafe?”

 

“You know, ones that offer extra services.” Kun blushes trying to cover his body the best he could. Taeil threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Kun-ah, this isn’t that kind of cafe!”

 

“Then...what...my clothes...”

 

“He’s just excited.” An unknown voice ring through the locker rooms. Kun turned to see a man, tall and thin like Johnny but not quite as tall. He had black hair that was parted to the side with sharp eyes. Kun felt that this new man could see everything. His tail swished back and forth nervously, this new man was a little scary. “Hi, I’m Doyoung. You must be Johnny’s...companion.”

 

“Umm, yes?”

 

“I hear you’re a great cook.”

 

“I’m not bad...”

 

“Well I am sure you’ll do great. You get dressed and meet us out front when you’re ready.” Doyoung said smiling slightly. Maybe he wasn’t so scary after all. He quickly grabbed Taeil by the wrist and hauled him out. “You come with me and leave the poor man alone.”

 

“But Doyoung-Ah he’s too cute, I have to help him.”

 

“You don’t have to baby him. You know he can do things for himself.”

 

Kun watched the other two go. Confused by their relationship, they were definitely a strange couple. He shrugged and decided to finish changing. He was all set except for the ribbon. Where did it go? Taeil wasn’t wearing a ribbon and neither was Doyoung. Maybe he wore it like a tie? He quickly tied the ribbon roughly around his neck and walked out, afraid he had taken too much time. When he walked out Taeil spotted him immediately and giggle walking over.

 

“Ah it goes under your collar not around your neck...” Taeil smiled reaching up to fix it.

 

“Kun! Let me take a picture of your first day!” Johnny exclaimed taking a few pics on his cell phone.

 

“Let me fix him first!” Taeil complained.

 

“Buy hyung, I, ummm don’t have a collar...Johnny hyung hasn’t bought one for me...” Kun tried to explain.

 

“Honey not that kind of collar, your shirt collar. Here let me show you.” Taeil said reaching out to fix it. When he was finished the bow was placed perfectly at the base of Kun’s throat and his collar was folded neatly over it. “Okay, now you. An take some photos.”

 

“Give me a cute pose!” Johnny said snapping a few pics. Kun stood with his back straight, hands folded in front.

 

“Not like that! Like this!” Taeil huffed showing the younger some peace sign poses and flower poses. Johnny got a few awkward peace signs and a few heart photos before he deemed he had enough and went back over to sit down. Taeil dragged Kun behind the counter and started to explain all the machines and their functions to him. Within 10 minutes he had perfected an americano and was told to deliver it to his...roommate.

 

“Here you are. One americano.” Kun said lifting the drink carefully from the tray and onto the table without spilling it.

 

“Thank you! How is it? Taeil can be a bit overbearing at times but he’s nice and means well.”

 

“It’s fine! I am glad to be able to learn something new. However can I please ask what is a thermometer? He said when I do lattes I have to use it to make sure the milk is hot...” Kun said the last part in a whisper getting closer to Johnny’s face. Johnny looked up and they were so close. If he got out of his seat just a little...

 

“Umm let me look and see what it is in Chinese, would that help?”

 

“Yes please!” Kun sighed in relief. There were a few times the language barrier made communication a little hard but Johnny would always find a translation and helped him learn the word in Korean.

 

“Here it is! It’s used to see how hot something is.” Johnny said flipping his phone around to show the younger.

 

“Ah! A thermometer! Thermometer! Thank you hyung! Enjoy your drink!” Kun smiled bowing to Johnny before scampering back to the counter. All Johnny could do was to smile at how cute his pretty kitty was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kun had been training for about an hour and a half before Jungwoo and Lucas has strolled in.

 

“Hyung~~” the hybrid called. The Maine Coon smiled at the two.

 

“Hello and welcome to NCity. My name is Kun, how can I help you?”

 

“Wahhhh Lucas! Look at our cute hyung!!” Jungwoo exclaimed gushing over the older. “Let’s take a picture!”

 

“Come on Kun Ge!” Lucas smiled trying to pull the older from around the counter.

 

“Yukhei, I’m working...” Kun said looking around for Taeil.

 

“It’s fine Taeil hyung wont mind. Come come!” Jungwoo said pulling Kun’s other arm. “Lucas! Over here by the window, the lighting is good here.”

 

After doing a few poses and Jungwoo deeming they’re not cute enough, he encourage the older to some cute poses before he would let the other run away.

 

“Johnny hyung! You too!” Lucas called the eldest over. “Kun ge selca time!”

 

The taller walked over and stood next to the smaller to pose for a picture. Lucas and Jungwoo looked at each other, just a gaze they knew what the other was thinking.

 

“Hyung move closer, aren’t you roommates? Show you at least like each other.” Jungwoo called out trying to get them to move closer. Johnny and Kun looked at each other and moved so Kun’s shoulder was against Johnny’s chest.

 

“Come on!” Lucas yelled at the two. Kun didn’t think he could move over more or else he would be standing right in front of the taller. Johnny decided to bite the bullet and give the other two what they were asking for. He moved over until he was behind the hybrid, wrapped his arms around his front and out his chin on the others shoulder.

 

“Okay! Cute pose! Smile!” Jungwoo called out. Kun slowly reached up and out his hands on Johnny’s arms. After taking a few more pictures Kun noticed more people coming in.

 

“Ah, I should go.I’m almost finished my time, so then we can get dinner?”

 

“Shift, not time, shift. Your shift is almost over.” Johnny corrected.

 

“Yes, my shift is almost over.” Kun nodded.Kun waved as he walked away. “Talk to you guys after!”

 

“These pictures are so cute hyung!” Jungwoo exclaimed. Johnny leaned over to see the pictures that they had taken. The one in which Johnny had his arms wrapped around the smaller, Kun was lightly flushed and smiling shyly. The last one was when the hybrid reached his hands up and put them on Johnny’s arms and he had a dimple smile.

 

“Send then to me please Jungwoo.” Johnny replied reaching up to scratch the younger’s ears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour Kun’s first training day was finished. He walked back over to the table he left Johnny at, the other two had decided to go to a movie and have a night in.

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Kun said as he stood next to Johnny. He had changed back into his clothes from earlier and was zipping up his jacket.

 

“It’s okay, I had to get some reading done.” Johnny said as he put his reading into his bag. “How do you like it here?”

 

“It was a lot of fun! I can’t wait to work during the week!” Kun said smiling. His tail was wagging a little and Johnny couldn’t help but smile at the younger’s enthusiasm.

 

“I’m glad. The weather’s getting colder so remember to bundle up when you go outside okay? We’ll have to buy you a thicker jacket soon.” Johnny said as he guided the other to the door.

 

“I will!”

 

“Alright let’s head home. Do you remember the way?”

 

“Yes I think so.” Kun replied before turning around. “Goodbye Taeil hyung! Goodbye Doyoung Hyung!”

 

“Goodbye my fluffy Kun!” Taeil called out from the espresso machine. “I’ll send you your schedule tomorrow!”

 

“Goodbye Kun.” Doyoung replied.

 

The two headed outside, the sun was almost set and it was starting to get dark. It had cooled off too, Kun could feel that soon winter would be here.

 

“Alright, lead the way.” Johnny said. To home they went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both men had gotten in, showered and changed into comfy clothes and ate dinner.

 

“Let’s watch a movie before bed.” Kun suggested. Reaching out for the remote on the table.

 

“You sure you won’t fall asleep before it ends?” Johnny teased ruffling the younger’s hair rubbing his ears. Kun turned to look up at the older giving him a face.

 

“I can stay awake if I want to!” He insisted, his tail flicking back and forth. The shorter poured and Johnny wanted nothing more than to pull the younger in and kiss away that pout. However, he held himself back.

 

“I’m sure you can.” He teased again.

 

“I bet you I can stay awake for the whole movie!” Kun said, ears standing up straight.

 

“Alright. Let’s make a bet. When I win, what do I get?” Johnny asked. Interested to see what he would get out of this.

 

“What do you mean when you win?!” Kun exclaimed outraged. Johnny simply smiled at the others cute outburst and gestured for what his prize would be. “Ummm what do you want?”

 

“How about the loser had to do one thing the winner wants?” Johnny suggested. Kun thought about it, it seemed like a good deal. He could get cuddles and ear scratched from the other for a while movie.

 

“Okay deal!” Kun smiled. Johnny reached his hand out to which Kun high fives it. Johnny laughed before showing the younger how to shake hands and explaining this is how to agree on a deal. He noticed how Kun listened carefully to the explanation and kept looking from their hands to Johnny’s face during the explanation. As Johnny went to pull away, fingers sliding apart Kun tilted his hand and intertwined their fingers. The hybrid tilted his head to look at their interlocked fingers. “I thought this is how you made a deal.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more left.

Johnny’s heart was beating...too fast. He could only look down at the smaller. Kun looked up and tiled his head questioning why the taller wasn’t answering him. He quickly pulled their hands between them and put his head against Johnny’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s watch this movie!” Kun said pressing play on the remote. Soon Johnny snapped out of it and reached his other hand up to pet Kun’s ears.

 

It was near the end of the movie only about 10 minutes were remaining and Kun was starting to drift off. He quickly opened his eyes and shook his head against the taller’s arm.

 

“Sleepy?” Johnny whispered teasingly. “You know you could just sleep?”

 

“No, I’m so close. I’m going to win!” Kun said yawning.

 

“Okay.” Johnny smiled to himself. Another five minutes had passed and the smaller was fast asleep. The credits were almost finished rolling when the smaller woke up.

 

“Huh? But I swear I just blinked.” He mumbled.

 

“Sorry, but you lose.” Johnny said. The smaller sat up and detangled himself from the man. He pouted and picked at the fur on his tail.

 

“You win. What would you like?” He asked.

 

“Hmmm, give me some time to think about it. I want to think of something good.” Johnny said bringing a hand to his chin thinking about what he could ask the younger one for. “For now, bed time. Off you go. Brush your teeth.”

 

“Yes yes.” Kun mumbled getting up from the couch and waking to the bathroom.

 

“Be careful in there!” Johnny called.

 

“It was one time!” Kun retorted embarrassed. Johnny laughed thinking back to the first day he brought Kun home and the younger wanted to shower. The poor hybrid didn’t know how to work the older’s fancy shower, accidentally turning on the overhead spray, spraying himself with ice cold water. The yelling and the sound of Kun slipping to the floor had Johnny in the bathroom in seconds. Kun had just a long shirt on and boxers with a towel stuck over one ear and his hair soaked. Johnny tried not to laugh at the smaller while he showed him how to turn off the main overhead part so the water could warm up.

 

Once Kun was finished, Johnny got ready for bed as well. He looked into Kun’s room to see that the younger was quietly reading a chapter of his book before bed.

 

“Goodnight! Don’t stay up too late okay?” Johnny said walking into the room and petting the other a little.

 

“I just finished my chapter, so I will sleep now. Kun said putting the book down by his alarm clock. He leaned into the older touch before Johnny decided it was time to get himself to bed as well.

 

“Goodnight Kun.” He said giving on final pat.

 

“Goodnight hyung.” Kun said before lying down and turning off the light.

 

Johnny had just gotten in to bed when he saw that he had some messages from Jungwoo. Unlocking his phone he saw that it was the pictures from earlier. Smiling he quickly set the cutest one as his wallpaper and uploaded it to Instagram. The caption read “My kitty’s first day training. Isn’t he cute?”

As he was scrolling it hit him, Kun doesn’t have a phone. If he starts working and is outside more he might have an emergency. He decided that tomorrow, he would get the younger a phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when both we up and ready Johnny took Kun out to the phone store.

 

“Pick whatever you would like.” Johnny said showing Kun all the different devices.

 

“Umm, I’m not entirely sure how to work these.” Kun confessed looking up at the taller. “Do I even need one?”

 

“That’s okay! I can show you! You can call, send me messages, watch videos, read books, whatever you would like. I think it would be safer if you had one. You’ll be working and going outside more.”

 

“Really??” Kun asked. His ears and tail standing at attention. He looked back to the phone with bewilderment. “It can do all that? ”

 

“Yup!”

 

After finally picking a phone (based mostly on Johnny’s preference) they left and went to a restaurant to eat. As they waited for food Johnny explained the basics of how to use it and what it could be used for. Kun listened with his full attention on the older as usual.

 

“Here, put my number in.” Johnny said. Showing Kun how to bring up the contacts app and showing him how to add numbers. He quickly read out his number as Kun typed it in. “Now type in my name, hit save and you’re done.”

 

“Okay!” Kun said. He would type shake his head and then type again. Johnny was wondering what was taking the other so long. Finally seeing Kun save his number he say that the name flashed “Johnny Hyung ❤️”

 

“Alright send me a message and I’ll save your number!” Johnny said helping the other open the messaging app. The smaller took a few minutes constructing his message before hitting send. Johnny looked at his phone and smiled.

 

Hyung~ Hello! (=^ェ^=)

 

Kun-ah! Hi! （╹◡╹）

 

“You’ll have to ask for Jungwoo and Lucas’ number next time you see them!” Johnny said putting his phone down. “If you ask him he’ll send you the photos he took.”

 

“Okay! Did they some out well?” Kun asked. Johnny simply smiled and showed the younger his lock screen.

 

“ I dunno. You tell me.” Kun looked at the screen and saw that the older’s lock screen was a picture of the two of them. It was actually...cute. “Taeil hyung just message me your schedule. I’ll forward it to you.”

 

“Okay.” Kun said as within a few second the phone beeped and the message appeared. He swiped his finger across the screen like the older had taught him. He saw that he had mostly afternoons so he had plenty of time to make dinner in the evenings.

 

“When Taeil hyung sends you your schedule make sure to send me a copy!” Johnny said as the good came. They both put away their phones and ate their lunch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending the afternoon out running errands which included the phone purchase, getting groceries and stopping at the bank for Johnny to pay the bills, the two men returned home. After packing away the groceries they bought Johnny brought out some papers he had to read while Kun tried to finish the novel he was reading. Johnny was sitting on the couch when Kun had flopped on the couch lying down with his head on the older’s lap.

 

“Sleepy?” Johnny asked petting the hybrid. He was a little surprised that the other felt comfortable to lay in his lap but he wasn’t going to question it.

 

“A little...” Kun said closing his eyes.

 

“Which means really sleepy.” Johnny laughed. He went back to reading while petting the younger. After 10 minutes had passed Johnny could hear a low rumbling sound. Looking around he realized it was coming from the hybrid on his lap. Kun was purring this was the first time he had heard it. Realizing that Jungwoo was right and he probably should do some research on hybrids. Grabbing his phone he quickly searched up hybrids purring. Turns out that when they’re happy and content they will purr. Johnny smiled feeling that Kun had finally felt comfortable and happy living with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Monday morning Johnny had gone to work (not without eating breakfast prepared by Kun first) and Kun was tidying up before he had to get ready for work. There was a knock on the door, Kun went to answer it expecting none other than Jungwoo. The younger bounced in, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. Kun noticed a flash of light at the younger’s throat. The younger was sporting a blue collar with a star tag on it.

 

“Hyung what is it?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“Nothing. I didn’t know you had a collar.” Kun stated walking back into the apartment.

 

“Ah, Xuxi thought it would be a good idea since I’ve been going out alone more.” Jungwoo replied looking to the other’s neck. “Johnny hyung hasn’t bought one for you yet?”

 

“No.” Kun whispered walking around the kitchen to keep himself busy.

 

“Hyung...you don’t think that he doesn’t care or he doesn’t want you right?” Jungwoo asked. Kun stopped what he was doing and froze. Quickly gathering the older hybrid into his arms he rubbed the smaller’s back. “He cares about you so much hyung. You should talk to Johnny hyung about this.”

 

“It’s silly isn’t it?” Kun asked, ears folded down.

 

“It isn’t. You simply have to talk to him about it.” Jungwoo replied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kun had been working at the cafe during the week for about two weeks now. He knew all the regular customers and knew how to make most of the items that were served. He spent his days working with another hybrid by the name of Jaehyun. He was a bunny hybrid that was owned by the Manager Doyoung. Since they worked most of the shifts together they become very close. He still hadn’t brought up the collar issue to Johnny yet as he was too nervous to hear his response.

 

One day while working at the cafe, a hybrid strolled in. He was a cat hybrid with black hair and sleek ears and tail.

 

“Ten hyung!” Jaehyun called out. “Long time no see!”

 

“Ah Jaehyunnie! It’s been a while!” The new hybrid greeted. “And who’s this? I thought you were the only hybrid that worked here. I never thought Taeil would manage to get a hybrid.”

 

“This is Kun. He’s not Taeil hyungs.” Jaehyun said introducing Kun. “Kun, this is Ten hyung. I think you two are the same age.”

 

 

Ten looked the other hybrid up and down. Kun was just about to introduce himself.

 

“So what kind of cat are you suppose to be?” Ten asked.

 

“Ummm a Maine Coon.” Kun said hesitantly.

 

“Aren’t you a little small to be a Maine Coon? I mean Maine Coons are some of the biggest domestic breeds and you’re not...?” Ten said dismissively looking around the shop. Kun’s tail bristled and his ears pulled flat against his head. He growled a little, sure he hadn’t been wanted for adoption, but he’s never been insulted like this.

 

“Kun? Are you okay?” Kun was immediately soothed by the voice. Johnny. He quickly turned to see that Johnny had just entered the cafe. Quickly moving over to him. He was still wearing his suit and judging by the time he was on his afternoon break.

 

“Hyung, you came!” He smiled as the taller reached out to pet his ears.

 

“Johnny hyung! Long time no see.” Ten greeted.

 

“Tennie! It’s been awhile! How are you?” Johnny smiled walked over to hug the black cat. Ten smiled at Kun while rubbing his cheek against the taller’s shoulder. Kun bristled again. No way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter kids.

To say that Kun was jealous would be an understatement. This...cat was rubbing himself all over...his...owner? Master? Boyfriend? Roommate.

 

“Kun this is my childhood friend Ten, he’s been overseas for work.” Johnny said pulling the black cat over. Kun’s tail was still bristled but he tried to calm down. They’ve know each other for a while, there was no trace of him at their apartment it fine. But what if he replaces you? A voice in his head whispered. It had happened before, what’s stopping it from happening again?A cold panic set into his mind. This other hybrid had a collar though, so he probably had someone...right?

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” Kun said, looking from the black cat to Johnny. “We were only just introduced when you came in.”

 

“Oh really? I hope you two get along well!” Johnny smiled looking between the two. “It’ll be nice for you to have another cat hybrid to talk to other than Jungwoo. Besides Xuxi takes up too much of his time.”

 

“Ah yes, I hope we can become close.” Kun said.

 

“We’ll see. You know how picky I am when it comes to picking company.” Ten said stiffly.

 

“Oh stop Tennie, you’re a big softy. Quit the bad kitty act.” Johnny laughed. “Besides I think the two of you could be goods friends. Kun’s an amazing cook!”

 

“A cook you say?” Ten said looking the other up and down again. He could tell the other was intimidated by his presence judging by his attentive ears and bristled tail. Johnny was also covered in his scent. He wondered if Johnny knew anything about what was happening. But knowing the older man he probably knew nothing about hybrids and only knew about what others have shared with him. What exactly was their relationship? Tens eyes flicked up to the Maine Coons neck to see it bare. Kun noticed the gaze and pulled the collar of his shirt up looking away from the cat’s gaze.

 

“Yeah! Ever since he’s moved in I feel like he’s taking better care of me than me taking care of him.” Johnny admitted. Thinking back to how much the younger truly did.

 

“No! Not at all! I just do things that I can while you’re at work during the day.” Kun quickly said. “If it makes your day easily, I’m happy to help out.”

 

“Well I am grateful!” The taller smiled.

 

“Johnny hyung, let’s go get food and catch up hmmm?” Ten suggested.

 

“Oh ummm, Kun what time do you finish?”

 

“Not until 7 tonight. Don’t worry I think Lucas and Jungwoo are stopping by. I can eat with them. You two go ahead.” Kun said forcing a smile to his face. It was true the two younger were coming but he didn’t feel like eating with the affectionate couple. He begged in his head for Johnny to decline the invite and come home after work.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you when I get home!” Johnny said.

 

“Johnny, your orders up!” Taeil called.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Johnny said going over to grab his coffee.“Alright see you both later.”

 

With that the taller was gone. Kun sighed and turned back to the other hybrid but the other had already gone to sit down. Kun shook his head and went back to work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucas and Jungwoo had come in the visit and he confessed to Jungwoo (who knew everything) about how he felt about the whole situation. Jungwoo simply petted his ears and told him that if he wanted to get anywhere he simply had to tell Johnny how he was feeling.

 

Kun was finishing up how last twenty minutes of work when a man came in. Kun smiled and took his order. There weren’t many people left in the cafe besides the Luwoo couple in the corner.

 

“So what’s a sweet thing like you, working in a place like this?” The man smiled. Kun’s hand shook, the man’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and he didn’t get a good feeling from the man.

 

“Oh, ummm I like working here.” Kun smiled trying to diffuse the tension he felt.

 

“I could take you away from work. If you come with me, you’d never have to work again.” He said leaning on the counter to watch Kun make his coffee. Looking up and down the hybrids body he flicked his gaze back to Kun’s face. “You could pay in...other ways..”

 

“Hey man, he has someone. You might want to back off.” Kun turned when he heard Lucas’ voice. The younger was much bigger than the man and had a hand on his shoulder. Lucas was usually cute and full of smiles but his serious face was something else.

 

“What do you mean? No collar, fair game right?” The man shrugged.

 

“He’s not something you can own believe it or not. I suggest you take your coffee and leave.” Lucas said nodding at Kun to give the man the coffee. Kun passed the coffee to the man who in turned grabbed his hand as he withdrew.

 

“Think about it sweet thing.” The man said looking Kun in the eyes. He left go of the others hand and swiftly left the cafe.

 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked petting the smaller’s ears in a soothing way. The hybrid had the hand the man grabbed held against his chest making him seem even smaller than he was. When he finally looked at Lucas, he could see fear in the others eyes. Jungwoo had come over to soothe the older by cuddling over the counter. “You’re not okay, let’s get you home.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m almost done my shift. I’m going to finish, then I’m just going to go straight home and shower and go to bed.” Kun said grabbing a cloth and cleaning the area around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was finally time for Kun to end his shift and he had just finished changing. He was chatting to the Luwoo couple before heading out.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat with us?” Lucas asked. “Help get your mind off some things?”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to head home. You guys leaving now too?” Kun asked.

 

“No, we’ll hang out here a little longer.” Jungwoo said. “Message is when you get home safely okay?”

 

“Okay! Goodnight you guys.” Kun waved and then walked to the exit.

 

“Make sure you talk to Johnny hyung!” Jungwoo called out.

 

“Okay! Good bye Taeil hyung.” Kun called out. Doyoung wasn’t working today, he decided that him and Jaehyun needed some “bonding time”.

 

Kun walked outside. It was starting to get cooler and it was already dark. Thankfully his apartment wasn’t too far away. He hadn’t gotten far when he felt a tug on his arm. The next thing he knew his back had hit the wall of the ally.

 

“You should have just agreed sweet thing.” The man from before whispered in his ear. “I usually get what I want.”

 

“I have someone. I am owned. You cannot simply take me.” Kun retorted. He was too tired and sad to deal with this. Suddenly, his cheek felt hot and he heard the sound of skin meeting skin. The man had slapped him. He had never in his life been hit before. Tears welled up in his eyes before he could even process what had happened.

 

“Don’t talk back to me like that.” The man growled. He then tried to pull the other with him. Luckily the man had braved his coat and not his arm so with a twist he was out of his grasp and ran back to the cafe. He threw open the door and ran straight into Lucas and Jungwoo who were just getting ready to leave.

 

“Hyung, wha-“ Lucas started before he saw the tears in the hybrid’s eye and the red on his cheek. He quickly embraced the older, petting his ears and back trying to soothe the older.

 

“I’m calling Johnny hyung.” Jungwoo said. He felt a hand on his arm, looking up he saw Kun shake his head at him.

 

“Come on Hyung, let’s take Kun ge home.” Lucas said pulling Kun under his arm with Jungwoo sandwiching the older in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couple took the older home, helped him wash up and out ice on his face. They were curled up on the couch with Kun and Jungwoo cuddling asleep when Johnny returned home.

 

“Xuxi! I didn’t expect to see you here. How are you?” Johnny asked. He got no response as the younger simply pulled him into the kitchen.

 

“Hyung. Johnny hyung.” Lucas started looking at the taller. “Hybrids are not the same as us, you know that right? I thought you would do more research when you adopted Kun Ge, but I have to intervene now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked.

 

“Hyung, they’re not all independent like Ten hyung. You haven’t even gotten him a collar.”

 

“I am not his owner, he is not a simple object Xuxi.”

 

“Having no collar means no owner, being fair game. Tonight...” Lucas started before looking to the two sleeping on the couch.

 

“What? Did something happen??” Johnny asked.

 

“Yes, but I don’t think Kun ge will talk about it.” Lucas sighed. “This man hit on him today. Offered to bring him home since he wasn’t “owned”. Kun tried to politely say no, but the guy wasn’t having it so I intervened. However, when he was on his way home, I think the man attacked him. Roughed him up a bit. Scared him more than anything.”

 

“What?” Johnny hissed.

 

“He saw no collar, so he thought fair game.” Lucas shrugged. “Also, you know what a collar means to a hybrid right? It’s not ownership.”

 

“It’s not...?”

 

“Well I mean for hybrids that end up in unsavoury sections it can mean that. But for ours...” Lucas started. “ To Jungwoo and Especially Kun Ge, it means safety, stability...being wanted. A promise that you’re going to be there for them.”

 

“You mean, he wanted one all along?” Johnny asked putting his head in his hands. “Why didn’t he ask?”

 

“Hyung. When has Kun ge ever asked for something? He didn’t want you to make a commitment you weren’t ready for.”

 

“I’m an ass aren’t I?” Johnny asked.

 

“No, I just think you have to communicate how you guys are feeling, rather than holding back.” Lucas replied. “Don’t hold your...urges back.”

 

“I’m not you.”

 

“That’s unfortunate. Jungwoo is very... talented.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Anyways you guys should talk. Maybe do some research?” Johnny sighed. That’s what Jungwoo mean the first time. There were so many things he didn’t know about hybrids that he probably should.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungwoo woke up and soon after the two headed out not before receiving a deathly glare and a warning of “smarten the fuck up.” from the usually soft and sweet Jungwoo. Followed up by a hug and said softie rubbing his head on his shoulder.

 

Kun was still asleep when they had left and Johnny sat on the floor and brushed the cat’s hair away from his face. He saw the red mark was become more dark and starting to change colours. If he ever seems the man who did this, he’ll kill him.He started petting the younger, he should have been there. He saw that the hybrid was waking up.

 

“You’re home,” Kun mumbled.

 

“Hey, I heard about what happened.” Johnny said as the other sat up. He pulled the other in for a hug. Just to hold him.

All Kun could smell was that other cat, he pushed the older away. The other was marked and it wasn’t by him. He just couldn’t deal with it anymore. Gathering himself up he headed to his room, he just needed to be alone.

 

“Hey come back! Let me see if you’re okay.” Johnny called out. Reaching out for Kun’s arm. It was quickly pulled out his grasp and he was faced with an angry Kun, something he thought he’d never see.

 

“Why do you care? You brought me to your home. You make me think you want me and I’m yours yet you don’t buy me a collar. You come home smelling like another cat. You expect me to be okay?” Kun raised his voice. He refused to look up at the taller because he knew he would break and he had to get it all out now or he never would. “You don’t get it. I wasn’t abandoned a long time ago. It was only 3 years ago, my previous owners, I grew up with them my whole life. I loved them, they were my family. But when their son who was around my age started to feel more than simple family love for me, they got scared. Knowing they were going back to China, they gave me a backpack of stuff and left me in front of the shelter at night. I have never been outside until that moment. They took my collar when they left me to show no one wanted me. That I was fair game to whoever wanted to pick me up. Luckily Taeyong hyung forgot something and come back an hour after I was left there.”

 

Kun couldn’t take anymore he let his tears fall and he just wanted to escape. To go into his room, get under the covers and cry out all his frustrations and heart ache. He didn’t get far before he was pulled into a back hug. He felt a wetness at his neck turning his head slightly he heard a sniff.

 

“Please. Don’t ever think I don’t want you.”Johnny whispered. Kun felt the arms pull tighter. “I just didn’t want our relationship to be based on you feeling like you have to do things for me. If you want any kind of relationship with me, I want it to be because you want to. I’ve held myself back because I didn’t want you to feel obligated. I want you to love me for me, not because I rescued you.”

 

“I do.” Kun whispered. He turned around to look at the taller man. “I didn’t do many of the things I did because I felt like I had to. I did it because I wanted to. I liked doing things that made you happy.”

 

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked.

 

“Yes, why do you think I scented you all the time.” Kun replied blushing and looking away.

 

“Scented?” Johnny tilted his head.

 

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d be mad right now.”Kun said releasing a small chuckle. “I can’t believe you adopted a hybrid without learning anything about them.”

 

“You’re just like us right, besides the ears and tail?”Johnny said reaching up to stroke the shorter‘s ears. “I mean I grew up next door to Ten. He was just like me, except shorter.”

 

“ Well I mean, yes, but also no.” Kun sighed. He did he fall for such a dumb, soft, tall like this? “Scenting is kind of our way to put our smell on something and show it’s...ours.”

 

“Wait...so you’ve been telling other hybrids I belong to you?” Johnny asked. Kun looked away again in embarrassment.

 

“I...perhaps...yes.”

 

“And how exactly do you scent me?”

 

“Wearing your clothes, rubbing, cuddling.” Those sorts of things...” Kun still wouldn’t look at the taller.

 

“So now I smell like Ten, because he scented me?” Johnny tried to get the hybrid to look at him by moving closer, but he wouldn’t. Kun just nodded his head.

 

“Then I guess we should get to cuddling and replace that scent, shouldn’t we?” At this Kun finally looked up. Johnny quickly cupped his face and leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss to the hybrids lips. Soon the hybrid was biting at his lips. Surprised at how fast the other wanted to move he opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, because what his pretty kitty wants his pretty kitty gets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of doing an epilogue...? Please let me know if you’re interested.


End file.
